2019 Release Notes
April 19 v1.009 (Stepping Stone Update Part 2) * Added background statistic collection * Added a referral bonus for first time players * Added ability to repair broken glass * Added ability to repair street lights * Added a small chance for street lights to burn out * Added repairman job * Added duct tape * Deploying landmines now increases reputation * Improved accuracy of value for items sold to junk shops * Improved accuracy of prices of used cars * Increased value of collectable resources * Increased difficulty of escaping handcuffs while being escorted or in a car * Increased pay for patrolling * Increased time a vehicle must be unused before it can be impounded * Increased damage AP does to ballistic glass * Increased menu performance and speed * Increased chances of escaping handcuffs if you have a key * Collecting or selling Cave Mushrooms give reputation * Changed "low resolution cash registers option" into "use plastic instead of glass" * Changed HK45C and bandage models * Changed how long notifications stay on screen * Reduced the amount of money you get for nothing * Reduced maximum camera zoom * Fixed not being able to use a magazine after loading a single bullet without firing it * Fixed purchased cars not saving automatically * Fixed car getting stuck to you after escaping handcuffs while inside a car * Fixed the notorious getting "Inventory is full" when trying to open a door occasionally * Fixed being able to apply first aid to someone who is fully healed * Fixed player animations occasionally being disabled while using a gun(edited) July 10 v1.010 * Fixed duct-tape escape not working * Reduced price of square stock metal * Hitting someone with a car now deals reputation * Fixed an exploitable bug relating to tasks * Attempted fix for bug that kills you repeatedly on spawn if you leave right before death * Tasks no longer disappear if you die * Fixed bullet collision on invisible parts * Overhauled M. Lester's Hacking Service * Adjusted base job pay * Fixed main menu sound * Reduced street light repair to 30 seconds * Added server verification for drop, pocket, and sell events * Added reputation penalty for buying/selling from/to illegal shops * Can no longer sell dill or cave mushrooms to the cash4junk * Improved efficiency of collectable resources September 15 v1.011 * Added a mechanic job * Fixed being able to impound cars immediately after they are spawned in * Fixed reputation not displaying on spawn * Fixed reputation possibly going negative when killing someone * Fixed a few issues relating to car save data * Reduced car insurance deductible to 200 * Fixed revoked licenses not saving * Tutorial is now much smoother * Improved tutorial text * Shops now display if a product is bullets or a magazine * Police kiosk car registry searches no longer have to be a full match * Increased security for impounding vehicles * Increased car headlight distance * Fixed being able to spawn regularly in jail * Reduced car steering radius * Blood parts and bullet holes don't disappear as fast * Fixed characters being faster than normal when restrained * Fixed camera from glitching out when escorted * Added debounce for car impacting players * Reduced reputation penalty for vehicle-player impacts * Increased vehicle damage to players * Doubled bonus pay for arresting criminals * Increased bonus pay for treating players as an EMS worker * Slightly improved ballistic simulator * Fixed an error when escaping handcuffs * Adjusted sounds to better reflect real life volume * Added in-game help screen December 24 v1.012 * Added mechanic job * Cars don't start automatically when you get in the driver's seat * Pressing W in driver's seat starts the car if you have a key or hotwires it * Car lights no longer automatically turn off when you get out * Fixed a memory leak involving car GUI * Made street lights turn on an hour earlier * Added two additional purchasable garage slots * Buffed Tec-9 recoil * Fixed a bug relating to foraging * Attempted to fix a bug relating to impounding cars * Reduced time it takes to repair some things * Breaking glass or a wheel on a car your don't own now gives reputation * Making someone bleed now gives reputation * Fixed a maximum jail sentence not removing all your reputation * Increased the time it takes dill to replenish * Fixed the bug that caused your license plate to change when erasing an occupied garage slot * Fixed torso shots not registering * Decreased the speed at which you bleed out * Decreased reputation penalty for vehicular manslaughter * Fixed cars not taking damage from guns * Increased view distance December 29 v1.013 (Terrain Update) * New map! * Fixed version counter * Doubled the price of getting out of jail early * Fixed GUI not disappearing when repairing a car * Fixed being unable to replace wheels * Fixed impounding (this time for real) * Fixed not being able to escape handcuffs after rejoining * Fixed tire marks vanishing after turning off the engine * Impounded cars are now given wheels and a working engine when they time out and go up for sale at the used car lot * Increased new car price to $1500 * Fixed webhooks Continue to 2020 Release Notes Category:Release Notes